James Bond (Pichu95 Version)
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' James Bond is the main protagionist from the James Bond series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is The Doctor. Biography BOND, JAMES BOND TBA THE LEGACY OF JAMES BOND *''James Bond 007'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Goldfinger'' *''The Living Daylights'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Licence to Kill'' *''The Spy Who Loved Me'' *''The Stealth Affair'' *''James Bond 007: The Duel'' *''GoldenEye 007'' *''James Bond 007 (1998)'' *''Tommorow Never Dies'' *''The Word is Not Enough'' *''007 Racing'' *''007 Agent Under Fire'' *''James Bond 007: Nightfire'' *''Everything or Nothing'' *''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent'' *''From Russia with Love'' *''Quantum of Solace'' *''GoldenEye (2010)'' *''Blood Stone'' *''007 Legends'' Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: '''The Doctor '''Reason: TBA Connection: 'Both the Doctor and James Bond are both British characters, due to them have a British Nationality. Both of them have many enemies, The Doctor with the Daleks and Bond has multiple enemies. Also both the Doctor and James Bond have multiple actors, resulting them have different looks and both with 13, with the Doctor have up to 13 version and Bond has currently has 9 actors who he played as and 4 actors who voice him, making the total up to 13 actors. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * - * - + * - + *- + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *- * - + *- + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *''' ' - (Level 1): *' ' - (Level 2): *' ' - (Level 3): Quotes '''When Selected:' TBA Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: TBA Taunts: TBA When using "": TBA When using "": TBA Successful KO: TBA Respawn: TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' TBA *'Losing:' TBA Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus' Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: James' icon is in a bubble Costumes 007 Secret Agent James Bond's Default Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: TBA James Bond's Unlockable Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: TBA James Bond's DLC Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Gallary TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:007